4-Hydroxybutyric acid is a well-known hypnotic agent. Though its mechanism of action is poorly understood, 4-hydroxybutyrate has been characterized as inhibiting polysynaptic reflexes while retaining monosynaptic reflexes. It typically induces sleep while maintaining good respiration (Basil, B. et al., Br J Pharmacol Chemother, 1964, 22:318 and increases delta sleep (stage 3 and stage 4) while decreasing light or stage 1 sleep (Scrima, L. et al., Sleep, 1990, 13:479; Pardi, D. and Black, J., CNS Drugs, 2006, 20:993.
The sodium salt of 4-hydroxybutyric acid, known generically as sodium oxybate and marketed as Xyrem®, is approved for the treatment of excessive daytime sleepiness and cataplexy in patients with narcolepsy. It is effective for relieving pain and improving function in patients with fibromyalgia syndrome (Scharf, M B et al., J Rheumatol, 2003, 30:1070; Russell, I J et al., Arthritis Rheum 2009, 60:299). Sodium oxybate has also been reported to be effective in alleviating excessive daytime sleepiness and fatigue in patients with Parkinson's disease, improving myoclonus and essential tremor, and reducing tardive dyskincsia and bipolar disorder (Ondo, W G et al., Arch Neurol, 2008, 65:1337; Frucht, S J et al, Neurology, 2005, 65:1967; Berner, J E, J Clin Psychiatry, 2008, 69:862).
Despite a general record of safety when used as prescribed, impaired respiration has been reported in some patients following a typical dose of sodium oxybate (see, e.g., FDA product label dated Nov. 13, 2006 for NDA no. 021196). Headache, nausea, and dizziness were observed in clinical trials at rates of 17-22%. These adverse effects were dose-dependent.
The use of 4-hydroxybutyric acid can be inconvenient because of its very short half life in humans (0.5-1 hour). Many patients report needing to take two separate doses of the drug during the night to maintain sleep. Consequently, despite the desirable and beneficial effects of 4-hydroxybutyric acid, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat the aforementioned diseases and conditions.